wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Play (a.k.a. At Play)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Play (a.k.a. At Play). Transcript (A sparkle glitter transition to the Song: Hot Potato (Live). A scene is filmed on December 7, 1998 at Sydney Entertainment Centre.) Murray: This next song's all about hot potatoes. Anthony: Hey, hey, hey! Murray: Cold spaghetti and mashed banana! And it's coming up right now. Here we go. Greg: (singing) Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato Potato Potato, potato, potato Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti)'' Greg: (singing) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti)'' Greg: (singing) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Spaghetti)'' Greg: (singing) Spaghetti ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Spaghetti)'' Greg: (singing) Spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti Whoa The Other Wiggles: (singing in high voice.) Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy (singing in low voice.) Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food (singing in high voice.) Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy (singing in low voice.) Gimmie that, gimmie that Greg: (singing) Mashed banana, mashed banana ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Mashed banana, mashed banana)'' Greg: (singing) Mashed banana, mashed banana ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Mashed banana, mashed banana)'' Greg: (singing) Mashed banana, mashed banana ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Banana)'' Greg: (singing) Banana ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Banana)'' Greg: (singing) Banana, banana, banana Whoa The Other Wiggles: (singing in high voice.) Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy (singing in low voice.) Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food (singing in high voice) Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy (singing in low voice) Gimmie that, gimmie that Greg: (singing) Hot potato, hot potato ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Hot potato, hot potato)'' Greg: (singing) Hot potato, hot potato ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Hot potato, hot potato)'' Greg: (singing) Hot potato, hot potato ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Potato)'' Greg: (singing) Potato ('''The Other Wiggles': (singing) Potato)'' Greg: (singing) Potato, potato, potato (with the others.) Whoo! Greg: Well done, everyone. Give yourselves a big clap. (Train transition to dawn at Wigglehouse. The Wiggles are in their beds sleeping. Anthony dreams of him climbing up a bowl of spaghetti. Greg dreams of him in his magic show and makes clones of him playing music. Murray dreams of him flying in the sky as a superhero with a red cape. But Jeff dreams of him being awake while sitting down with the other Wiggles.) Anthony, Greg and Murray (in Jeff's dream): Go to sleep, Jeff. Go to sleep, Jeff. (Jeff is still awake. The clock's hands turn to 8:00.) Clock: Wake up, Wiggles. It's 8:00. Wake up, wake up. (All four Wiggles come out from their bedrooms, brush their teeth and comb their hair. Soon, all of them are dressed in their clothes, as they go downstairs to the kitchen. They sit down as their breakfast magically appears in front of them, and they all sigh in relief. A CGI Dorothy using her lawnmower while waving the screen transition to Dorothy's garden. The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur (who is wearing heart-shaped sunglasses) are having a picnic. Anthony shows a plate to the camera, as Having Fun At The Beach plays. a scene where Henry, with four girls are dancing while Captain Feathersword & the kids are making sandcastles & the Wiggles are singing on the surfboard.) Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray, Anthony & Jeff: (singing) Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray, Anthony & Jeff: (singing) Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray & Jeff: (singing) Having fun at the beach Anthony: (singing in baritone voice.) Having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Well, you put the sunscreen on your skin Murray, Anthony & Jeff: (singing) Sunscreen on your skin Greg: (singing) And you wear your hat with a white brim Murray, Anthony & Jeff: (singing) Hat, hat with a white brim Greg: (singing) Then you play and you swim in the waves Having fun at the beach Murray, Anthony & Jeff: (singing) Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray, Anthony & Jeff: (singing) Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: Having fun at the beach Murray & Jeff: Having fun at the beach Anthony: ( singing in baritone voice.) Having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Well, you fill your bucket up with sand Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Fill, fill up with sand Greg: (singing) Then you build your castle up with your hands Murray, Anthony & Jeff: (singing) Build, build with your hands Greg: (singing) Then the waves wash your sandcastle away Having fun at the beach Murray, Anthony & Jeff: (singing) Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray, Anthony & Jeff: (singing) Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray & Jeff: (singing) Having fun at the beach Anthony: (in baritone voice.) Having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray, Anthony & Jeff: (singing) Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray, Anthony & Jeff: (singing) Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray & Jeff: (singing) Having fun at the beach Anthony: (singing in baritone voice.) Having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray, Anthony & Jeff: (singing) Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray, Anthony & Jeff: (singing) Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: (singing) Having fun at the beach Murray & Jeff: (singing) Having fun at the beach Anthony: (singing in baritone voice.) Having fun at the beach (Flower transition to Dorothy really loves her song. Except, she lot her voice.) Dorothy: Oh, that song makes me want to d... (her voice stops.) Anthony: D...? Murray: What's d...? Greg: I don't know. What's "d..." mean, Dorothy? Jeff: Uh, what's "d" time? (They were all laughing about her d joke.) Anthony: Er, what's "d" matter, Dorothy? Greg: Uh-oh. Dorothy's not joking. Something's wrong. Murray: (to camera.) What's wrong with Dorothy? Anthony: (pointing to camera.) I think you're right. Murray: (points to Dorothy.) They are right. She's lost her voice. Jeff: Lost her voice? Where? (The Wiggles stand up.) Anthony: Careful, don't step on it. Don't worry, Dorothy. We'll find that voice for you. (Captain Feathersword arrives in the garden.) Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. Hoo! What are you looking for? Treasure? If so, I'll help look too. (He's humming while looking for treasure around the garden.) Nope. Nope. (He's looking around again while Anthony and Murray stare at him.) Nope. Hmm. No treasure. Greg: It's not treasure that we're looking for, Captain Feathersword. Murray: No, Dorothy's lost her voice. Captain Feathersword: Lost her voice? Well, let's not stand here. Let's find it for her. (echoing) Dorothy's voice... where are you? Anthony: Oh, it's no use calling out for Dorothy, Captain. Her voice has gone? Captain Feathersword: (speaking in Dorothy's voice) Here I am. Greg: What did you say? Captain Feathersword: (Dorothy's voice) I said "Here I am." I think I've found Dorothy's voice! (giggles) Actually, I've found you. (giggles) Catch me if you can! Murray: Dorothy's voice, leave Captain Feathersword this minute. (Dorothy's voice leaves from Captain Feathersword but lands on Jeff's voice.) Jeff: (speaking in Dorothy's voice) Okay. There. Satisfied? (singing) La, la, la, la, laa! (Dorothy's voice comes out from Jeff and is now on the loose.) Dorothy's voice: (giggling) Catch me if you can! Jeff: Quick, Dorothy's voice has gone over there! Captain Feathersword: Ooh, well, blow me down! Arggh! (The Wiggles and Dorothy blow and Captain Feathersword falls to the ground.) Anthony: Follow that voice! (The Wiggles and Dorothy leave the garden. Captain Feathersword gets back up on the ground.) Captain Feathersword: I've gotta stop saying that. Oooh! (Bones transition to Wags the Dog walks to the mirror while looking at himself when suddenly the reflection of him changes.) Dorothy: (as Wags) Hi, Wagsy. (giggles) Lovely day! (Wags barks in panic.) Dorothy: (giggles) 'Bye! (Wags runs away while barking. A train transition to the Wiggles and Dorothy sit in front of Wigglehouse while drinking hot rose petal soup.) Greg: More hot rose petal soup, Dorothy? Dorothy: (nodding her head no) Anthony: What are we going to do, guys? Murray: What can we do? I've never had to look for a lost voice before. Jeff: I do know one thing, though. Lost voices always come back home. Anthony: So we just have to be patient, then? (turns to Dorothy) Don't be sad, Dorothy. Your voice will come back. Jeff, Greg & Murray: They always do. Anthony: I know. (stands up) How about a song to cheer Dorothy up? (Jeff, Greg and Murray stand up while agreeing.) Greg: Alright. What song will we sing? (The Wiggles chatter each other quietly and then they give thumbs up.) Anthony: Dorothy, close your eyes until I count to 3. You ready? 1, 2, 3. (The Wiggles clap when the 4 colored stars come out, as the scene transitions to Henry's Underwater Big Band. A scene where Greg & Henry are gonna sing about his famous Underwater Big Band while the Other Wiggles holding their sea animals) Greg: (singing) Every night under the sea, a friendly octopus, Henry Leads his underwater animal big band. Henry: (singing) Now jellyfish, you play the drums. Walruses, you can hum. Electric eel, why don't you play your guitar? Greg: So clap your hands with Henry, turn around and shout "Yippie!" 'Cause the underwater band is now ready. Everybody shout "Hip-hip, hooray!" When Henry's big band begins to play. Henry: (singing) Now dolphins, play the trumpets loud. You're sure to bring the crowd. Seahorse, you can play the glockenspiel. The tortoise shell is timpani. It's lots of fun for you and me. Greg: (singing) Henry's underwater animal big band. So clap your hands with Henry, turn around and shout "Yippie!" 'Cause the underwater band is now ready. Everybody shout "Hip-hip, hooray!" When Henry's big band begins to play. They're about to play. (x4) Henry: Let's get ready, everybody. Let's go. (Instrumental break) Oh, nice playing, dolphins. Ooh, that's very good. Seahorse is very good. Oh, nice work, jellyfish. Very nice work. Beautiful guitar, electric eel. Beautiful guitar. Oh, I'm having a wonderful time. Greg: (singing) Everybody shout "Hip-hip, hooray!" When Henry's big band begins to, big band begins to Big band begins to play. Henry: Oh, thank you, band, thank you. (After the song, a fish swimming transition to Wags arrives on a bike.) Anthony: We're gonna find that voice for you. Wags: (barking rapidly) Greg: Slow down, Wags. What happened? Wags: (barking) Jeff: Dorothy? Wags: (barking) Anthony: Well, that's right. Dorothy has lost her voice. Wags: (barking) Murray: You got Dorothy's voice? Wags: (barking) Jeff: You have it, and you don't have it? I don't understand. Greg: He had Dorothy's voice, right, Wags? Wags: (barking) Anthony: We'll have to do something about this. To the Big Red Car! Jeff, Greg & Murray: The Big Red Car! (The Wiggles leave and Dorothy feels sad. Later, the Big Red Car transition to the Wiggles are driving in the Big Red Car all over the town to find her voice. When suddenly a giggling voice is heard.) Jeff: Stop! (Greg stops the Big Red Car.) I heard Dorothy giggling. Shh! Anthony: (with Dorothy's voice giggling but covers his mouth) Greg: Hooray! You've caught Dorothy's voice! (with Jeff & Murray) Don't open your mouth, Anthony! Anthony: (with Dorothy's voice muffling) Let me out! Greg, Jeff & Murray: No! Murray: We're taking you back to Dorothy, you naughty voice. Jeff: Dorothy's very, very sad because of you. Anthony: (with Dorothy's voice muffling) I'm sorry. Greg: You promise you won't run away again? Anthony: (with Dorothy's voice muffling) I promise! (removing his hand from his mouth) I said, I promise I won't run away again. (giggles) See? (singing) La, la, la, la, la! (giggling) I want to go home to Dorothy. I'm tired of this game, anyway. (giggles) Greg, Jeff & Murray: To Dorothy! (The Wiggles leave in the Big Red Car. Until the alarm clock transition to the Song: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur).) Anthony: O.K., everyone, here's Dorothy! Greg: (singing) Well, who's in the garden eating all our red, red roses? Kids: It's Dorothy! Dorothy: That's me. Greg: (singing) She wears a floppy white hat and yellow spots galore Anthony: Nice spots, Dorothy. Dorothy: Thank you! Greg: (singing) Well look at those big green paws. Kids: Wow! Greg: (singing) She's a very friendly dinosaur. Kids: Ooohhhh.... Greg & Kids: (singing) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur. Anthony: Talkin' bout. Greg & Kids: (singing) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. she's my favorite dinosaur Dorothy: Ohh! Greg & Kids: (singing) Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey! Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey! Anthony: Oh, I think Dorothy's doing some gardening, guys. Greg: (singing) She's a really helpful dinosaur She works so hard in the garden Murray: She's got her mower, (with The Other Wiggles singing) She's mowing, she's mowing! Greg: (singing) Yes, she pulls out all the weeds, plants more roses and she mows the lawn. Anthony: Vrm, vrm, vrm, vrmm! (with The Other Wiggles singing) She's mowing, she's mowing! Greg: (singing) When the music starts, she dances on the floor. Yes, she's a really groovy dinosaur. Murray: Man, she's groovy! Kids: Ooohhhh.... Greg & Kids: (singing) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur. Anthony: Talkin' 'bout. Greg & Kids: (singing) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. she's my favorite dinosaur. Dorothy: Groovy! Greg & Kids: (singing) Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey! Romp Bomp a Chomp, hey! Anthony: Come on, everyone, let's dance and sing with our friend Dorothy! Greg & Kids: (singing) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. Dorothy the Dinosaur. Dorothy: (giggles) Greg & Kids: (singing) D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. she's my favorite dinosaur. Dorothy: (giggles) (Later, a bee is look at the screen transition to Dorothy's garden, after chattering about the plan, the Wiggles agree. Then, Captain Feathersword, Henry and Wags arrive.) Greg: Okay. Dorothy, you haven't said a word since we got your voice back. (with The Other Wiggles) Please say something, Dorothy. (Dorothy walks to the front while clearing her throat.) Dorothy: (singing) The End! (The Wiggles and the other mascots applaud.) Dorothy: (giggles) Thank you, thank you, thank you. (laughs) (The Wiggles and their friends leave through an arbor while the camera pulls back.) Dorothy: Bye-bye! (Dorothy waves goodbye to the screen. Then, a camera clicking transition to the Song: Wiggly Medley (Live). A scene is filmed on December 7, 1998 at Sydney Entertainment Centre.) Anthony: It's time to shake, everybody! Dorothy: (giggles) Let's dance, everybody! "Wiggles': Okay, Dorothy! Greg: (singing) Dorothy, Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Dorothy: I'd love to! Greg: (singing) Dorothy, Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Well, first you shake your hands, and you put them on your hips. Dorothy: This is fun! Greg: (singing) You sway from side to side and let your backbone slip. Dorothy: (giggles) Wiggles: (singing) Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, Fruit salad! Anthony: How about some hot potatoes, Greg? Greg: (singing) Hot Potato, Hot Potato Hot Potato, Hot Potato Hot Potato, Hot Potato, Potato Potato, Potato, Potato Wiggles: (singing) Oh-oh whoo! wiggy-wiggy-wiggly, whoo! wiggy-wiggy-wiggy Gimme that, gimmie that, gimmie that food Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggly, whoo-wiggy-wiggy-wiggy Gimme that, gimmie that, gimmie that food Anthony: Well, we've had some hot potatoes, fruit salad and dance with Dorothy. What do we do now, Greg? What do we do now? Greg: (singing while Wags barks) Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Anthony: Everybody's twisting. Greg: Well, can you point your fingers and do the twist? (with The Other Wiggles) Look at the hound dog go. Greg: (singing) Well, we're gonna gonna go up and go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Anthony: Here comes Officer Beaples and Captain Feathersword the friendly priate! Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ho! Greg: (singing) Yes, it's a pirate party Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. Wiggles: (singing) On the Goodship 'Feathersword' Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. It's my pirate party. Wiggles: (singing) Everybody welcome aboard. Greg: (singing) I said, it's a pirate party Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. Wiggles: (singing) On the Goodship 'Feathersword' Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. It's my pirate party. Whoa-ho! Wiggles: (singing) Everybody welcome aboard. Captain Feathersword: Cool! Greg: (singing in Elvis voice) Everybody clap. (Clap-clap-clap) Well, (singing in normal voice) everybody sing. Anthony: Really loud! All: (singing) La, la, la, la, laaaa! Greg: (singing) Bow to your partner. And then you turn around. (Yippee!) Hands in the air, Rock-a-bye your bear Hands in the air, Rock-a-bye your bear Hands in the air, Rock-a-bye your bear Bear's now asleep (Shh, shh, shh!) Bear's now asleep (Shh, shh, shh!) Anthony: Let's all quack together! Wiggles: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack-a-doodley-doo Anthony: We're just getting started! Wiggles: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack-a-doodley-doo Anthony: Keep quacking! Wiggles: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack-a-doodley-doo Anthony: Quacky, quacky! Wiggles: (singing in high voices) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack-a-doodley-doo Anthony: Quacky, quacky! Wiggles: (singing in high voices) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack-a-doodley-doo (After the song they were all take a bow at the end) Category:Transcripts Category:1999 Category:Finished Transcripts